


always the right time to do the wrong thing

by alamorn



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: This wasn’t how Kierken had expected to capture two of the infamous crew of the Raza — his expectations were low, actually. In his dreams he captured them easily, in front of an admiring audience, but that was only dreams, and nothing he would speak about in the light of day.





	always the right time to do the wrong thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



This wasn’t how Kierken had expected to capture two of the infamous crew of the _Raza_ — his expectations were low, actually. In his dreams he captured them easily, in front of an admiring audience, but that was only dreams, and nothing he would speak about in the light of day.

In reality, a bedraggled Portia Lin surprised him in his quarters and said, “We need help.” She was a mess, sweaty and bruised. He wasn’t certain what would leave that kind of bruising, but combined with “we need help,” he was fairly certain he wouldn’t like it.

She kept talking while she allowed him to handcuff her. “I don’t know how to help him. You weren’t my first choice, believe me.”

“Who?” he asked, starting to march her to the door. “Kal Varrick? Marcus Boone? Your crew is much diminished, but I still need a name.”

“Three,” she said. “Boone. I’m not going to say I’ll come quietly if you help him, because we both know that won’t be true, but he needs medical attention we can’t get him on the _Raza_. If you come with me, I’ll give you a fighting chance to take us in, and some of that information you’ve been looking for. If you call for backup, I’ll kill you last.”

He should have called for backup anyway. She was an impressive fighter, but no one was that impressive, and besides, GA agents were always ready to die in the line of duty. But he had to admit he was intrigued, especially since Boone had let his clone go back on that planet. It wasn’t that Kierken owed him anything, but he’d made some strides with the information Boone had given him. He could have goodwill.

Even if he hadn’t called for backup, he should have been suspicious of the situation. And he was, but less than he was curious. They were criminals, and notorious for never landing without a fight. The idea that Boone would have been injured was a reasonable one.

But, he found, when they got to the _Marauder_ , that Boone was not injured. He was handcuffed to one of the seats, sweating profusely, and with an erection visibly tenting the front of his unbuttoned pants. If he shifted too much — and it seemed likely he would, he was writhing on the floor already — the head of his cock would slip the band of his briefs. Kierken found himself staring, perhaps in surprise, perhaps in horror, perhaps with something else, at the damp spot where precum was obviously leaking.

“Two,” Boone gasped, when she came into sight, “Goddammit, you went to the GA?”

“Well, you didn’t give me any better ideas,” she snapped.

“I _did_ ,” he snapped back. “I said, we fuck it out of me.”

“We tried that,” she said, with a glance at Kierken. It was less embarrassed than assessing. She was giving him information. It made sense with the mess her hair was, the bruises peeking out of her shirt and crawling up her neck. “He’s drugged,” she continued. “It’s been ten hours, and he hasn’t,” she paused, “lost the erection. He’s got a fever that keeps going up.” She walked past him and pushed the back of her cuffed hand against Boone’s forehead. He leaned into the touch with a moan. “We tried everything we could on the ship, and the fever is getting dangerously high.” She turned to him, eyes huge and full of fear. “We don’t have any other options.”

Kierken crouched before Boone and Boone’s fingers twitched towards him with a rattle of metal against metal. “What do you want _me_ to do?” he asked. “I’m no doctor.”

“No, but you have access to GA doctors,” she said. “And it was a GA drug that did this to him.”

“What?” Kierken looked over at her until he felt Boone’s legs press against his.

“He can’t help himself,” Lin said, watching as Boone tried to pull Kierken in with his legs. “Or, not for long, anyway. He was captured by GA agents. They gave him some sort of truth serum, supposedly.”

“I think I’m allergic,” Boone said, surprisingly dry for a man pouring sweat. “Either that, or your truth serums _suck_.”

“I got the vial,” Lin said, and produced it. Kierken glanced at the drug name —nothing he recognized.

“And what did you do to the GA agents?” he asked.

Lin stared at him, her jaw set. “They were torturing him.”

“They did use weird sex drugs on me,” Boone contributed. “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal, too. Two, why did you bring him again?”

“He’s a man of honor,” Lin said, daring Kierken to prove her wrong. “And I figured he’d take it better than if we kidnapped a GA scientist.”

“Yes,” said Kierken. “I would have taken that poorly. I don’t recognize the drug — it’s not one of our usual interrogation drugs.”

“Can you help us?” she said. And then she snapped the cuffs. He stared for a moment, nonplussed, and she snapped her fingers in his face. “We’ve got limited time here.”

“I can check the GA database,” he said.

“Can you use the _Marauder_ computer?”

He stood, stepping carefully over Boone’s legs, and went to the computer. It took a moment of poking around, but eventually, “Yes, I think I can.” He looked at the vial again and searched the name. When the results came up, he leaned back in his seat, jaw tight. “You killed the agents who gave him this?”

Lin looked warily at him. “Yes.”

“Good. This is…” He waved in disgust at the screen. “Read it.”

She leaned over him, her hand braced on the back of his seat. Up close she smelled pungently of sex, with a sharp undercurrent of blood. He hoped they hadn’t fucked in the blood of the murdered agents, but, like his dreams of apprehending them, it was not with much expectation of reality.

He could tell when she reached the part that had made him recoil in disgust because her grip tightened so hard that the seat back cracked. “Is there an antidote?” she asked.

“Keep reading,” he said, skimming along with her. “Has he been drinking?”

“She’s practically drowning me,” Boone called.

“He’s sweating it all out,” she said, distracted. “They’re not giving an antidote or remedy.”

“Told you I just need to fuck it out!” Boone said.

She turned back to him. “Or I could stick a needle in your dick and get the blood out that way.”

“You promised not to let the Android do that,” he said, bringing his knees up. “Come on, just uncuff me and I’ll take care of it myself.”

“And what’s gonna make this time different from all the others?” she asked. Boone didn’t seem to have a convincing answer, but that didn’t stop him from talking.

Kierken kept reading. And then he stopped and started rereading. “Lin,” he said. “Look at this.”

She peered over his shoulder. “Who _designed_ this?”

“Well,” Kierken said. “I’ll take my information now, and leave you to it.”

“Oh no,” Lin said, over Boone’s enthusiastic, “Good, leave!” She looked back at Boone, then to Kierken. “I’m not giving you anything until he’s better.”

“I just — Two,” Boone said, his tight with misery. “I think my fever — I’m so cold.”

“ _Shit_ ,” she said, and abandoned Kierken to bend over Boone. She pressed her hand to his forehead again, then smoothed his sweaty hair back, cursing. “You’re gonna need to join in or look away,” she said to Kierken, “because I’m still not giving you the goddamn corps.”

And then she started to take her pants off. Kierken whirled to face the computer and tried to keep reading as certain…sounds started to reach him. Breathing, Lin’s, even, laid over the long groans of Boone. “ _Two_ ,” Boone moaned and mumbled and cried, over and over, sounding alternately like a man being tortured and a man facing salvation.

Kierken couldn’t focus on the screen. _Drug progression will end in either heart failure or death due to fever if left unmanaged_ all blurred. Shamefully, he was getting hard. His head seemed on a string — he was drawn to glance back, over and over again. Lin was riding Boone with brutal efficiency. Her shirt was still on, and her hand was locked around his throat, which must have been what quieted him. His fingers were flexing and twitching against the chair he was cuffed to, and his legs were sprawled wide, his pants shoved down only far enough that Lin could fuck him. The zipper must have been digging into her ass, every time she came to a seat.

She released his throat and he gasped, his head lolling back against the chair. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at Kierken.

“We have an audience,” he said, and Lin looked over at him. Her jaw was set, and Kierken had the uncomfortable feeling that he knew exactly what she looked like when she’d killed the agents who did this to Boone. “And — Two, I’m sorry, but it isn’t enough.”

“ _Shit_ ,” she said again, slowing to a stop. She pushed her hair back with both hands, then turned to look at Kierken again. “ _Help_ us.”

He was standing before he could think better of it. “How—?”

“Fuck him,” she said, uncuffing Boone. The second his hands were free, he dragged her closer to him, shoving her shirt up above her breasts and dropping his head to her nipples. She sank a hand in his hair and fisted it, but didn’t pull him away. “He needs more, each time.” She laughed, bitterly. “Started with a hand job. He gets oversensitive, he’ll beg you to stop, but the fever only goes down if he comes. So don’t stop.”

And then she rolled them, so her back was on the floor. Boone was still in her, and he started thrusting the second he had leverage. His pants slid farther down, revealing his muscular ass.

Kierken shook his head, speechless, but he approached anyway, kneeling behind Boone. “Lube?” he asked.

Boone managed to pull his mouth from Lin’s neck long enough to say, “We’ve got hope and prayer,” with a sort of crazed grin that had Kierken reassessing for the hundredth time since he’d stepped on the _Marauder_.

Hope and prayer. Well, it wasn’t his ass.

He grabbed Boone’s hips. Boone’s skin was hot and slick under his hands, flushed in great red swaths halfway down his back. Fuck him. This wasn’t what he’d expected to be doing today, and he couldn’t quite believe it was actually happening. He’d always had a gift for seeing what was before him, or he’d doubt his eyes, but no. No, he was about to fuck Marcus Boone, one of the galaxy’s most wanted. Literally, not figuratively.

Lin glared at him over Boone’s shoulder. “Hurry it up,” she said. “I want him to be able to think again, sometime this hour.”

“Yeah, Kierken,” Boone said. “Get your goddamn dick out.”

Kierken got his goddamn dick out. And then he worked on getting his goddamn dick up Boone’s goddamn ass. Dry, it was a struggle. He spat on his hand and tried to slick up his cock that way, and then he just set the blunt head of his cock at Boone’s hole and started to push.

Boone groaned, long and low, his hips stuttering to a stop as Kierken shoved past the ring of muscle. He was so tight it was almost painful, and Lin was staring murder at him the entire time. Somehow, neither of those things caused even a momentary flag in his arousal.

When he was in, it was easier. He kept his thrusts shallow, and they moved through Boone and into Lin. It was…odd, fucking two people at once. He wasn’t sure, intellectually, if he liked anything that was happening. Physically seemed to be a different matter entirely.

He tried to keep his hands busy so he wouldn’t focus too much on the feeling of Boone clenching around his cock. He plucked at Boone’s nipples, dug his nails into his hips, then finally wrapped a hand around Boone’s throat the way Lin had done. Lin snarled at him and he removed it.

He was glad he wasn’t fucking her. He was fairly certain, that given the choice, she’d rather die.

He could tell when Boone was getting close because he started crying. “It’s too much, stop, stop,” he said, and Lin looked over his shoulder and said, “If you stop, I’ll kill you,” so Kierken didn’t stop. It was less from the threat than he wanted to admit.

Instead, he slid a hand to where Boone was buried in Lin, then lower, to squeeze at his balls. Boone came with a hoarse shout, sagging over Lin. She smoothed her hands up his sides and to his forehead and sighed with relief. “The fever’s down.”

Kierken pulled out, still achingly hard, and did up his pants as Lin thumped Boone’s side. “Get off,” she said.

“Just did,” Boone mumbled into her neck, and her face went exasperated and tender in equal measure.

“Off,” she repeated, and he groaned and rolled off of her. When she stood, Kierken caught a glimpse of the deep red marks the floor had left on her back and ass.

“You have all the help I can give you,” Kierken said. “Quite literally. I’ll take my information now.”

Lin’s jaw jumped. “Fine,” she said, and went to the console, pulled out a chip and handed it to him.

“You were balls deep in me a minute ago, and now you’re leaving?” Boone said, stretching out like a cat on the floor. He glanced at Lin. “Am I that bad of a lay?”

“Oh, awful,” she said.

“Is he always like this?” Kierken asked, tucking the chip into his pocket and feeling like he should be beating a quick retreat. And yet, something was holding him back. GA agents did this. He’d have to think on that.

Lin looked at him. “Are you going to try and take us in, or take your victory and go?”

Kierken glanced at Boone again. Boone grinned at him, blissed out and looking a hundreds times healthier than he had when Kierken had first seen him. “I’m going.” He thought about what else he could say — Hope you don’t die? Get some lube the next time you ask someone to fuck you? — And then he turned and headed for the back of the _Marauder_.

Lin hit something and the ramp dropped to allow him out. By the time he made it back to his rooms, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do first — check the information she’d given him, or shuck his pants and finish himself off to the thought of Boone’s ass.


End file.
